Blue Raspberry Jolly Ranchers
by ErrorInvalidEntry
Summary: A, Locke, Female, 23 years-old. Disappeared for 3 months only to reappear screaming on the patio of her previously owned and newly re-leased apartment. She is detained indefinitely in a psychiatric hospital due to this 'psychotic break'. This break was brought about by 'delusions' of a man from another planet that needs her help. Causes at this point in time remain unclear.
1. Prologue

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **So this is my first ever trip into writing in the Doctor Who fandom. I, personally, love OC's, but not when they are Mary Sues'; my goal is to avoid my character becoming a Mary Sue and writing any characters out of character.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **A lot of inspiration for this story came from a video called "The Legend of the Doppelganger" on YouTube and my younger sibling who always wants me to write a story. The video itself was amazing, but not intended for Doctor Who, so I played around with it. I recommend you all go watch it! It is pretty cool.**_

 _ **This story will be fairly long so please bear with me as I try to write and finish what will be my longest story. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything by nor am I affiliated with Doctor Who, BBC, or the writers of Doctor Who. Everything in this story that in anyway, shape, or form represents any of those parties please know that that property does NOT belong to me. I am writing this story purely for amusement and not for profit.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

She looked across the desk at the doctor sitting pristinely in his long white lab coat and Alex new exactly what he wanted. He wanted what every doctor she has seen in the last month has wanted. He wanted her to say she was crazy, he wanted her to admit he was right and that everything she went through and experienced was just a figment of her imagination. He was wrong. They were ALL wrong. She wasn't crazy.

"Alex, you know we cannot help you unless you tell us the truth." Realizing that his patient had heard this same line multiple times the doctor changed his tactics: guilt. "Your parents are very worried for you, you know. Don't you miss them, Alex? Don't you want to go home?"

"I have told you the truth. I know they do... and I do, but…." Her voice was monotone, but wavered at the end. In the beginning, she shared her story freely, but as more than twelve doctors in this facility have come and passed she knew no one would believe her. They were humoring her, but this one seems different. The doctor sighed.

"You claim you were transported," he opens my file, "into a…well, some type of fantasy world where you have had miraculous adventures, met strange and terrifying people and monsters," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but maybe… you tell us where you truly were?" This is new. No one asked her straight out before, acknowledging that they do not believe she was crazy just lying.

The man's voice was deceiving. He sounded sweet, calm, and passive like a scholar, but she could feel power in every word he said. She reminded her of…

"I can tell you where I went if you want, where I really went, but you'd have to listen to the whole story. I can't have you cutting me off. I met someone like you once… couldn't stop himself sometimes." Alex muttered the ending, but she could tell he was hooked, yet wary. _Smart man_ , she thought, _but this won't be the story you want. Not truly_.

"Well, I do not want to listen to lies and I would rather not waste any ti-"

Alex cut him off by saying, "I won't waste your time if you do not waste mine, but I am not really going anywhere, now am I? I need your permission for that."

The doctor smiled and leaned back in his desk chair, "I suppose you are correct there. Well, no need for any more needless suspense. Please, Alex, enlighten me of your story."

Getting comfortable in her chair, Alex opened her mouth to repeat her story for the last time.

####################################

The folly of youth is that we all at one-point think that we are invincible or that consequences would be unable to touch us. Personally, I never had this problem. I think I thought more about death and pain then any kid sanely should have. My inability to take risks led me to my moniker. I was considered the 'mother' of our group. To be fair the moniker was well earned. I was always telling people, 'Maybe that is not the… wisest… choice' or 'You are being stupid, let's not do that'. Yeah, I know, I was kind of a downer, but no one broke an arm or died.

This 'mother' stage did not last forever. Eventually I found my own path that showed me some risk is necessary to live life. I learned I could not live in safety forever. I remember hearing a saying once that basically said, 'when you live your life on one side of an extreme you are bound to go to the other once you break free'. Now that I think about it, this saying might have been about dieting. I am not completely sure anymore, but I feel it describes my path perfectly.

I remember the sound of rain battering my window that morning being the thing that woke me up. There was never any hurry to get anywhere on the weekends, so I felt at peace watching the raining come down bringing with it a sense of productivity.

I was always the weird person who felt more productive when it rained. I got a lot done that day and I recall being exhausted laying on my patio swing afterwards watching the rain. The storm had gotten progressively worse throughout my cleaning adventure and I must have fallen asleep soothed by the lighting and rain. Next thing I knew, my story had begun.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Here is a quick sneak peak into the next chapter! Any and all feedback is appreciated.**

 _Lost…Cold…Scared..._

 _Hold… Secure …Warm… Rough_

 _Soft… Soap… Pain… Ache… Bright…Loud…Touch…Person…_

"Miss…"

Alex slowly felt herself join the land of the living and began taking stock of her surroundings keeping her eyes lightly shut to simulate sleep. She was in a bed, but it wasn't like any bed she had been in before; it felt strange under her and the about the size of a twin mattress. It smelt clean, though, of soap and antiseptic. Alex came to the conclusion that she was safe, obviously found, in a hospital and opened her eyes to… _Am I in an Amish farm? This woman cannot be serious with this get up._

"Um, hello." Alex said hesitantly to the older brown-haired woman who seemed very… old-timey, after she opened her eyes and took stock of her surroundings. "Do you mind…telling me where exactly I am at the moment because I may faint again and I am sure no one wants that." 

Alex's words seemed to jolt the woman out of her staring. "Of course, I am Nurse Joan Redfern and I am Matron here at Farringham School for Boys; you were found early this morning laying in the road, delirious and barely dressed, by one of our teachers. You are very lucky, Miss...?"

"Alex…" Alex recited robotically, as she processed the information, not noticing the Matrons look of concern when she did not continue on to add her family name. "I thought… I thought all boy schools where an old thing? Isn't everything co-ed now? Hold on are you British? Am I in Britain?"

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen! See you on Friday August 18th with your first chapter.**

 **Invalid Entry**


	2. Chapter 1: Human Nature

**Hello Everyone! I hope everyone is having a spectacular Friday or whatever day you read this on! As promised, here is the first chapter.**

 **Warnings:**

 **1. _Foul Language_. Alex, my original character, swears. She will not swear excessively, in my opinion, but you have been warned.**

 **2. _Spelling_. This chapter is newly completed. As I am writing as I update, the spelling with not be perfect. Because of it's imperfection, I am searching for a Beta Reader. they can just correct grammar or they could also bounce ideas around with me and look at sentence flow. It's up to them. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Waking up to the feeling of rain hitting your face, hearing birds screaming for sex in their creepy chirpy language, and feeling a rock jabbing you in the middle of your back, was about as pleasant as it sounded in Alex's opinion. It was decidedly more pleasant before she opened her eyes and realized she had no idea where the hell she was. Looking around, she realized she was… in a hole… ditch?

 _What the hell…? Grey skies and… well… It… it's very green…_

"Okay, this has to be a dream…or or or some weird prank by my friends who have weird prank ideas at 2 am, yep. Okay. Well, this is better than Mark showing up naked with a bread and ginger necklace, drunk off his butt, like last time." She groaned at the memory, "ginger bread man my ass."

"Back to the issue at hand, though. There is no way I got from my couch to a ditch any other way but them, right? How did I even sleep through this? Did they drug me...? No… they wouldn't have..." She muttered to herself as she crawled her way up and out of the ditch.

Brushing herself off she began to survey her surroundings. Seeing nothing other than the long stretch of a dirt road in either direction was a disappointing sight but expected because...kind of obvious when she didn't hear any city noise or see any light posts.

 _Are those… wagon grooves in the road? Kind of reminds me of the Oregon Trail… I wonder if I could find that ga- FOCUS._

She came to the decision she couldn't stay sitting on the side of the sort-of road waiting for death by murderer or illness. Deciding to walk in what she thought was a northerly direction, Alex began her long trek in her lightly soaked bunny slippers, damp lifeguard hoodie, and Ravenclaw short-shorts grumbling the entire way. Maybe she would be lucky and come across a farm or a gas station.

"The LEAST they could have done is checked the weather reports before pursuing such a stupid prank. I could get a cold or even pneumonia! My god, what about work on Monday? I just don't understand why I am the only the responsible one in our group. Why do I always have to hold their hand, to be sure they don't do something remarkably stupid? I bet this was Mark's idea. This has 'Mark' written ALL over it." She growled and she continued her journey down the road. Mark was always the trouble maker in the group pulling everyone into his schemes. She sighed and shook her head in self-loathing; she knew he was behaving too well in the last couple weeks, but she wanted to believe he had matured. He was fun and she could even consider him charming, but that is when she wasn't soaked on the side of a dirt road with nothing in sight and it is most likely his doing.

Alex carried on for miles grumbling to herself. Until she felt blisters forming on the balls and heels of her feet from her poor footwear, the thirst, and the hunger, Alex truly believed this was a prank; Now, Alex isn't as sure and that worries her but still she continued until the day turned to night.

The next day Alex awoke in a daze leaning against the trunk of a tree. Continuing her trek to help, the young woman started to feel the desperation kick in. Only just realizing how just out of her depth she truly was.

The sun was shining, but despite the clearing weather she was still dehydrated, sunburnt, and close to fainting from lack of food and water. Seeing black start to appear in her vision about half way through the day was a bad sign, but Alex knew she was really screwed when she felt the world start to shift.

 _Well, fuck._

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 _Lost…Cold…Scared..._

 _Arms… Secure …Warm… Rough_

 _Soft… Soap… Pain… Ache… Bright…Loud…Touch…Person…_

"Miss…" Alex slowly felt herself join the land of the living.

"Miss?" _Person?_

Not to be caught any more off-guard than she already was, Alex began taking stock of her surroundings, making sure to keep her eyes lightly shut to simulate sleep.

She was in a bed, but it wasn't like any bed she had been in before it felt strange under her, about the size of a twin mattress. The sheets smelt clean, though, of soap and lavender. Alex came to the conclusion that she was safe, obviously found, and in a hospital recovering. She opened her eyes expecting to see just that and…

 _Am I in an Amish farm?_

"Um, hello." Alex said hesitantly to the older brown-haired woman who seemed very… into cosplay. "Do you mind…telling me exactly…where I am at the moment?... Because I may faint again and I'm sure nobody wants that."

Alex's words seemed to jolt the woman out of her staring. "Of course! Of course, I am Nurse Joan Redfern and I am Matron here at Farringham School for Boys, where you are now; you were found early this morning laying in the road, delirious and barely dressed, by one of our teachers. You are very lucky, Miss...?"

"Alex…" Alex recited robotically, as she processed the information, not noticing the Matrons look of concern when she did not continue to add her family name. "I thought… I thought all boy schools where an old thing? Isn't that illegal or something? Isn't everything co-ed now? Hold on are you British? Am I in Britain?"

Alex started to become more hysteric as more and more questions flew from her mouth. Redfern grew highly worried as she noticed the obvious panic her patient was working herself into.

"Dear, I must ask you to calm yourself, you are going to work yourself up into a fit. We cannot have you fainting before we can find out everything we can." Redfern stated tucking the blankets back more firmly around Alex, in what Alex assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture that only served to make Alex feel more trapped. The nurse sat on the side of the behind primly and lent in to rest her hand on Alex's.

"Now," Matron Redfern continued, "do you know where your home is, Alex?"

"I… Oregon." Alex stated in what she hoped was a sure voice, but obviously not sure enough by how confused the Matron looked.

"Do you know how you got here, Child? Where your chaperon is? You cannot tell me you were traveling alone." Alex bristled at being called a child, but answered the question regardless.

"I wasn't and am not traveling anywhere. I was home laying down when I fell asleep. Next thing I know I wake up and I am on the side of the road. Not wanting to risk being murdered I walked until I reached wherever this teacher found me. I would like to know where I am. How long was I asleep? It was the seventh, well, no, I guess it was the eighth, I think, when I blacked out."

"Well, we can conclude, then, that you must not have been walking long because it is only Sunday the 9th." Redfern said comfortingly, but Alex was confused.

"Sunday? Are you certain? Shouldn't it be a Monday?" Alex said hesitantly hoping it was just her horrible date tracking that led to the confusion.

"Monday? No, my dear it is Sunday the 9th of November, in the year of our lord 1913."

"Oh."

"OH DEAR," were the last two words Alex heard before fainting once more. This time though, she would deny her fainting until her dying breath.

 **THUMP**

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

She is… in a dress. Lovely. _You faint and they put you in historic— present day clothing. Not that weird, I guess._

"I have got to stop doing that. It's starting to become embarrassing," Alex groaned as she awoke once more to the presence of two new people in the large room. Both women seemed to be busying cleaning around the room. One was dusting while the other scrubbed the flooring. Two maids she guesses they would be.

"Um, hello there, you two. What…what are your names?"

The black woman, the woman cleaning the floors, seemed less taken aback by my being awake and talking than her friend and answered quickly, "That's Jenny and I'm Jones, Martha Jones." Alex laughed.

"Like Bond?" Both maids stared at me, Jenny in confusion, but Martha stared for an entirely different reason that had Alex feeling a mixture of hope and confusion.

"Oh, that is the lamest..." Martha trailed off.

"What," Alex trailed off, "how would you have got that—?" Alex was interrupted mid-question when the infirmary door opened with a bang and, all at once, three things happened. Martha quickly moved back to washing the floors, a man with brown hair and eyes came into the room followed by the Matron from before, and Alex concluded that something was not… adding up with this whole situation. How did the Nurse know about Bond if she really is in 1913?

 _Still a prank…? Maybe, but it's highly unlikely my friends could pull anything like this off._

 _Time Travel? With two people? Unlikely, but still more probable than my friends pulling this off._

 _Aliens! No, be plausible Alex._

The first person to talk was the man. "Good morning Miss, I am Mr. Smith. It was I who found you yesterday morning. I heard you had awoken and I wanted to check in and give my greetings before my other duties took precedent." The man rocked forward onto the balls of his feet bouncing a little before adding, "I feel responsible for you, you know, being the one who found you."

Now Alex is not the most observant, but she did notice Martha's and the Matron's focus on this Mister Smith. _I wonder if he knows…_ Alex shook her head mentally. _Forget Mr. Smith focus on Martha-the-maybe-time-traveler-who-can-get-you-home._

"Is that so…" Alex left off uncertainty. "Thank you for finding me then, Mr. Smith. I am not certain what I would have done without you. I shudder to think of it." There was a silence that carried through the room for a few seconds before the Matron spoke.

"Alex, have you recalled anything about your family? Maybe, a last name perhaps or anything about how you came to be so far from home?" Everyone turned to look directly at Alex.

 _DO I LIE?!_ Is the first thought in Alex's head which was quickly followed by, _YES, YOU DUMBASS._

"No…" _Play it up girl!_ Alex grabbed her head feigning pain. "No, my head is really foggy. I remember being home, but then n-nothing. I am so sorry…" Quickly looking down in mock shame to hide her actual shame at lying to people who have only shown her kindness, Alex congratulated herself on her A-plus performance.

Redfern quickly grabbed Alex's hand to spew out many reassurances about the commonness of memory loss with traumatic experiences. She went on to assure her that she always had a place to stay at the school under Nurse Redfern's tutelage.

"Rest assured you are in good hands, Miss Alex. I will see to it that Martha is available to assist you whenever she does not have duties." Mr. Smith spoke up only to have Martha look dismayed, while Nurse Redfern pleased.

"That is extremely kind of you, John." She said staring at him.

"Yes, Sir, very kind." Martha states calmly; Alex is only hoping she has a chance to get Martha alone.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 **10 November 1913**

Alex was freed from the infirmary that morning, as she had no substantial physical injuries, but she was required to stay near Martha for the day, as per Nurse Redfern's instructions. Not caring much for the Nurse or Techer, Alex started planning her way to trap Martha alone. There was no way the maid was not from her time; Martha understood her James Bond reference!

It was, thankfully, Monday, meaning Mister Smith and Nurse Redfern both apologetically left for their jobs leaving her alone in the one person's company she wanted to be in: Martha. They both had important duties they had to attend to, to help run the school as teacher, matron, and nurse, but Alex was not very concerned with their duties and bid them a good day. Alex was also told that she could not start her apprentice with Nurse Redfern until the training was approved. By who, Alex had no idea.

Right now, Alex has a more pressing issue than training with Miss Redfern and getting Martha alone because she was undeniably and completely…

 _BORED. Does this girl EVER leave Martha's side?_

Martha and her friend Jenny were cleaning a hall floor, Mister Smith having passed by a few minutes prior. They were discussing him playfully as most women are ought to do when a friend's crush walks by, when two teen boys displaying major levels of douche walk by.

"Uh, now then, you too. You aren't paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it." The boy sneered interrupting Martha and Jenny's jovial conversation. Jenny quickly responded but it blew over Alex's head in her shock. _Whoa, rude._ Alex had to bite her tongue to stop from talking.

"You there," the other one spoke up catching Martha's attention, "What is your name, again?"

"Martha, sir. Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" _Oh hell no._

"What do you mean?" Alex tilted her head being sure to catch the young man's eye. She barely noticed the others looking at her as well.

"Hello." The blond leader seemed to change his tune quickly when he noticed Alex sitting against the wall a book laying open on her lap. "Sorry, I was talking to the help and I didn't notice you, Miss…" he left his sentence trail off, obviously expecting her to answer.

"Alex." She smiled curtly. "And you see I have a bit of a problem. I heard your comments, you see. And I was confused by what you meant when you asked how she would tell if something was dirty. I just mean, dirt is rather obvious to see with a cloth, correct? I was hoping you'd explain what you meant to me."

The other boy cut in, "What are you? Thick?", and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you see, I was trying to see from both of your perspectives, but, well, it seems I, unfortunately, cannot get my head that far up my ass."

"Miss Alex!" _Oh shit._ Alex squared her shoulders and turned from her stunned original audience to the new additions. It was Nurse Redfern in her neatly pressed nurses uniform behind a suited Mister Smith. Both were carrying books.

"Oh! Good morning! Mister Smith… Matron Redfern… You both look… lovely? How is work?"

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alex sat nervously yet determined in what she guesses is Mister Smith's bedroom.

 _Isn't this wickedly inappropriate?_

"See, now, I don't exactly see what I did wrong, Sir." Alex huffed feeling put out as she looked across the table at Mister Smith who just fidgeted slightly and looked over at a solemn Matron. "I did nothing but ask a simple question in response to a callous statement. Can I be faulted for curiosity?"

"You verbally harassed two of the students, WITHOUT provocation, by their accounts." Mister Smith seemed sure of the story spun by the boys, like those boys would never lie, that Alex had to suppress a snort. Without provocation. Yeah, okay.

"They were harassing Martha. You know, your maid? A person. Doesn't that bother you?" Alex challenged inching forward in her seat staring Smith dead in the eye. "Doesn't it?"

"Be that as it may, Martha knows her place and station in life; it would be best if you did not give her…ideas. She is just a maid. Unimportant compared to the contribu-,"

"What? Unimportant? I have never met one person in my ENTIRE life who was 'JUST' anything and I have NEVER met anyone unimportant." Alex's voice rose in irritation. She could not believe how quickly this man devalued the life of another being due to their station. Mister Smith's face seemed to transform as she spoke.

"Is that so... that… well that's just br…" Mister Smith shook his head quickly and the look of joy, understanding, rage, and sorrow left his face leaving behind nothing but the mask of Mister Smith. "that sounds very improbable Miss Alex. Life is not a story."

"Improbable is not impossible, Mister Smith. Quite the contrary really when you think about it. Doesn't the fact of improbability just prove, all the more, that the improbable CAN happen? Everyone is a story Mister Smith. You teach history, don't you? You tell stories! Everything is a st-"

"Alex," Mister Smith asserted, "do understand that, while we want to help you here, we cannot keep you housed here if you are causing disruptions with the students and facility. This is a school. You are a guest." His tone was firm yet kind. Alex could not fault his reasoning, though she did not agree with his beliefs on the value of a life, she was a guest.

The tired young woman could only sigh, hit with the understanding that she would have to agree to hold her tongue to the injustices she never would have stood for otherwise.

"I understand Mr. Smith."

"Well! Very good then!"

Martha quickly burst through the doors hollering and out of breath.

"Please do not punish Alex; she was only defending me, Mister Smith!"

Nurse Redfern quickly cut off Martha raising her voice slightly to admonish the young maid. "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Martha's face showed a flash of annoyance, but before Alex could be sure of it the look was gone and Martha was running to the door to knock before reentering.

"Mister Smith, please, she was only defending me. You see. I know her, sort of. She's from Freedonia, like me."

"Is she? I thought you said you were from Oregon?" Nurse Redfern questioned both her and Mister Smith turning to look at her.

 _Freedonia… Did she… LAME name the future… worst Time Traveler Ever._

"Yea- I mean yes, I am! I recalled this earlier while walking with Martha and Jenny. I hadn't the chance to tell either of you yet."

"That does explain the odd state of dress when I found you and peculiar social graces." Mister Smith muttered to himself, but Alex still heard him. "Do you remember anything else yet?"

"No, Mister Smith."

"How about you Martha? You said you knew her. Do you know anything of her family?" Madam Redfern queried. _Well. How are we getting out of this one? When in doubt let the time traveler tal- wait am I time traveler? Well not purposely. What if she didn't come here purposely either? Are we both stuck? What if we ar-_ Alex's train of thought was cut off by Martha's voice.

"I am afraid not Ma'am." Martha said looking down only to over at Alex when Mister Smith and Nurse Redfern were busy conferring as only educators can. Alex nodded her head towards the door and pointed at Martha then back to herself mouthing, 'we need to talk'.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

After Nurse Redfern and Mister Smith were finished conferring, both Martha and Alex were dismissed for Martha to be able to continue her duties. Alex was not let free, before one last stern look from Nurse Redfern and Mister Smith.

Alex still hadn't found a chance to get Martha alone until Martha brought her to a pub to sit outside, and freeze, later that night.

"Who are you?" Alex blurted when it seemed that neither of them were going to make the first step in starting this talk.

"Martha… it's too early for you. We have met before. We are friends, if you can believe it." She laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, too early? You mean this, whatever THIS is, keeps happening? How did I get here? Do I keep traveling in time? Do I travel with you? Are you an alien? Do you have a time machine?" Alex continued to ramble until Martha covered her mouth.

"You were not kidding. Bloody hell. Okay. One answer at a time. Promise to let me finish before you ask anymore?" Martha seemed hesitant to remove her hand until Alex promised so Alex nodded.

Alex crossed her arms and said, "Fair enough. I won't scream. Talk."

"Yeah, too early. You kind of … move around. I can't really explain how it happens really, neither could you; the Doctor may have answers, but it never comes up, at least not with me. You travel with the Doctor, and his companions, like me, but you show up around the Doctor no matter who is with him. Oh, and I am not an alien. Very much human, yeah." Martha brought her voice down to a whisper. "The Doctor is alien, though. He travels anywhere in space and time with the help of his TARDIS. He's a Time Lord."

 _This woman is batshit crazy. Tardis?_

"Okay, so… what I am gathering here is that I do not get home anytime soon, I've probably lost my job, my family and friends have NO idea where I am, you cannot help me, and the only person who CAN help me is…is… is some Doctor man?"

"I am not… I'm not sure, Alex. I am so sorry. You never really talked to me about your home. The Doctor can help you though; I know he can. We just have to wait until he is… well, him again."

"Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"Oh! He's Mister Smith. Completely human but don't worry he'll be right as rain in a week."

"Mister Smith… is a time traveling alien? Okay, yeah, you are off your rocker." Alex got up to leave officially thinking this woman had lost her mind. _Staying Alive 101: Do not go anywhere in the dark with people you don't know, they could be crazy._

"You are from 20XX, you were born in Oregon on a camping trip because your parents wanted you born in nature, you love blue raspberry jolly ranchers. James Bond. That's what you thought of right? I know those movies. I am FROM the future. I know you. Please." Martha pleaded. Alex felt her resolve crumble; how would she know those things about Alex, if she did not hear them from Alex herself?

Still standing as if to leave Alex quickly sat back down.

"Okay… so we just have to wait a week? Why a week?"

"Why do we have to wait a week?" Martha paused before saying, "It's a Time Lord thing. Nothing important really. It would take a really long time to explain. The Doctor left this whole video and everything..."

Alex noticed Martha looking over her shoulder and turned to see Nurse Redfern running towards them out of breath. Martha rushed to her side in concern.

"Matron, are you all right?" Martha questions trying to get the matron to snap out of her trance talk to her.

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light." The matron seeming frightened and mesmerized by the light in equal measures until Mister Smith (the Doctor?) exited the pub behind the ladies. Noticing the women, more specifically how each woman in a group are all individuals he knew personally, he quickly joined their rapidly growing group.

"Anything wrong, ladies?" Mister Smith chimed in grabbing the women's attentions before he continued. "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you—. "

"There, there! Look in the sky!" Mister Smith was cut off by Nurse Redfern who pointed out a green glowing space ship falling to earth.

"Wow…" Alex breathed. She had never seen a green…meteorite before.

Mister Smith quickly started talking, "All gone. Commonl-," but Alex could not stop her muttered words meant for herself.

"A Meteorite?"

"Yes. Exactly right, Miss Alex! Common things, ladies, just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods." The Matron intoned staring out into the forest. _Because that is not creepy as fuck with the dark ominous forest surrounding us._

"No, no, no. No, they always look close, when, in actuality, they are miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." Mister Smith paused before continuing and hold out both of his arms to be taken, "Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?"

"Oh no, no. No, thank you, Mister Smith. I think Martha wanted to talk a bit longer." The teacher did not seem too convinced though so Alex quickly added, "I think the fresh air is helping, sir; I am starting to remember more things. Did you know I have a cat? I didn't know, until just now."

Mister Smith chuckled, "Well, I supposed I cannot argue against the betterment of your mental being, but do come in soon. You could catch ill." He looked over to Martha. "I am leaving her in your care, Martha."

"Yes, sir." Martha nods.

"Then I shall bid you both goodnight." The man smiled awkwardly, before taking the Matron's arm in his, walking with her towards the school. Martha watched them go. _Poor Girl._

"So," Alex drew out after the two were out of earshot, "Are we going to check it out? Because I don't know about you, but I have never heard of a radioactive evil-looking green meteorite before."

Grinning over at her, Martha took Alex's hand, "Oh Alex, never change. And of course! Green ball falls from the sky? Exactly where the Doctor would go."

The girls set out towards the crash unknowing that another person was already there. Alex and Martha get lost a few times before they arrived at where they believed the crash site to be.

"Well, this is majorly disappointing." Alex groaned leaning against a tree and looking around. "We should wait until morning, Martha, before we look any more. My inner mother is screaming about Slenderman out here."

"What's Slenderman?" Martha shoots back confused.

"Future thing. Forget it, you are better off trust me. I just meant that I am getting major creepy vibes off this place."

"I suppose so," but Martha did not seem convinced despite her words needing to be pulled towards the school.

"Come on, Martha. As your Mister Doctor says, nothing to see." Dragging Martha away the Alex missed Martha expression switch to heartache.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

The next day Alex was told that she was approved, by who she still doesn't know, and that her shadowing of the Matron could begin that morning. Alex was just confused as to how she could learn medicine with absolutely no actual training what so ever.

 _Ha. If I see blood I make myself no promises I won't hurl._

Following Nurse Redfern around the school was about as thrilling as Alex expected the job of a school nurse to be in the 1900s. Though Redfern denies her ability to tell the future Alex has her suspicions. She taught Alex how to wrap ankles and it just so happened that Tuesday was drill practice with a lot of foot work. Alex only assume there was a lot of foot work because she must have wrapped over five ankles that first hour alone.

When Alex wasn't kept busy with fancy foot work injuries, she took up residency in what she dubbed 'the cool corner' which was basically a bed with an extra pillow that she set up to do work. She was given linen to cut into strips for bandages. Nurse Redfern would glance over her shoulder as she wrote at her desk to track Alex's progress. Around mid-morning Nurse Redfern seemed to grow antsy and keep sneaking very obvious glances out the window.

Alex had never been one to keep herself away from a mystery. She leaned and stretched until she was able to see the courtyard. She saw boys shooting guns and when she squinted harder she though she saw… yeah, that is Mister Smith. I guess I know what has grasped the Matron's attention so thoroughly.

 **COUGH**

The Matron jumped in her seat and turned to look over at Alex startled. "Yes, Miss Alex? Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Nothing is the matter, really. I was actually hoping we possibly could get some fresh air? I don't think the inside air is agreeing with me, at the moment." Alex tempted the Matron with the promise of time with Mister Smith, hiding her smile behind an earnest face. She knew the Matron would jump on the opportunity to be with Mister Smith verses watch a young girl with watching Mister Smith. Alex already missed one of Martha's mystery trips; she does not need to miss another.

 _Now to get them to distract each other and go find Martha._

Following the Matron, Alex was lead to a wall on the outside of the shoot range watching the proceedings. Everyone was dressed impeccably for being outside in the dirt, but Alex was more confused by the graduation hats the men were wearing. Alex leaned forward against the wall having a sinking feeling someone was going to get hurt. Her instincts have never failed her before.

"Hutchinson, excellent work." Mister Smith praised over the sound of gunshots. An unknown man was approaching Mister Smith; he was an older gentleman with round gold glasses, the same hat as Mister Smith, and a creepy mustache.

The man seemed to think he ran the place as he hollered as he charged near the open fire, "Cease fire!"

Smith turned to the man smiling, "Good day to you, Headmaster."

"Your crew's in fine form today, Mister Smith." The Headmaster resounded proudly. He definitely seemed the type of man to value the 'manliness' of war and take pride in these boys learning the art of murder.

 _Sorry… got carried away there…_

"Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy." A young man spoke plainly to the headmaster.

 _What a snit- Oi! That's that punk from yesterday!_

A smaller young man spoke up in defense of himself, "I'm trying my best." Alex felt her heart go out to the young man who reminded her strongly of a dog about to be beat once more in the long line of beatings.

If Alex expected the Headmaster to be understanding in the slightest she's sadly disappointed when the headmaster says. "You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent."

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears," the boy, Latimer, said confused as to how a nation could fight so brutally against a peaceful civilization.

 _Oh honey… you are one of the good ones._

"Oh, dear me," the Headmaster starts with each word dripping with superiority. "Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

Alex had no words to describe the level of hatred she now has for the Headmaster. She had no clue how a man could wish for war, to start. He was basically wishing for the young men in his charge to be killed or murder someone. He was bullying that poor child. If there was one thing she hated it was a bully and he was worse; a Headmaster is supposed to be a guiding and nurturing force not a belittling one. Alex could never understand why people felt the need to hurt others to feel good.

The young men were directed to continue and the sound of a machine gun quickly filled the air, but soon stopped as it seemed Latimer made a mistake once more.

"Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir." _Uh. Excuse me? This cannot be legal._ Alex looked around in shock to see that no one found the young man's request disturbing. _What in God's green earth… is wrong with these people?_

The Headmaster turned to look at Mister Smith simply saying, "It's your class, Mister Smith," and Alex hoped Mister Smith would end the madness. _This is the man Martha believes to strongly in. He can't condone this…_

Neutrally and without care Mister Smith simply said, "Permission granted," shocking Alex to her core. _No! She could stop them! She could… she could… she can't…_ Alex clenched her rough dress in her hands and looked down squeezing her eyes shut. But no matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes she could still hear the following exchange.

"Right. Come with me, you little oik."

A scuffle is heard and Alex winces imagining the betrayed look on the younger boy's face. She quickly moved her hands to her ears scared to hear anymore. Nurse Redfern notices and taps her hands softly whispering, "You do him no favors acting like he needs saving."

"Oh that is so fuc-," Alex was thankfully cut off but the interruption of one Mister Smith.

"Ah, Nurse Redfern, Miss Alex." Despite the cheerful tone Alex couldn't look the man in the eyes.

Luckily the Matron blurted out, "Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you." Alex internally squealed at how cute the Matron got when Mister Smith looked at her.

Blown, Smith confused, "No, no, no. You don't have to."

"If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot."

 _That's my que to leave,_ Alex thought as Smith made to follow Nurse Redfern. _Time to find Martha_.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alex must have been wandering for longer than she thought because she was no longer sure if she passed that door for the third or four time now. She was completely and totally lost. Or at least she thought she was until she stumbled upon a familiar face sitting by a bench by a tree.

"L-Latimer?," Alex called out hesitantly, walking closer. Her words garner no reaction as the boy seems to be preoccupied by something gin his hands.

"Latimer? Latimer!" Alex called out louder as she got closer to the teen and when he looked over startled she continued. "It's Latimer, right?"

"Y-yes Miss Alex."

"Oh! You've heard of me?" Thinking of the stories the boy probably heard from the other boys, Alex, laughing slightly, felt no shame. Her words seem only to cause the boy to stutter and stumble over his words. Alex couldn't help by smile at the young man's obvious hesitation to tell her.

"I…I um, yes. I have heard some speak of you miss."

"All interesting, I hope?" Alex grinned and sat next to the teen.

"I would say so, Miss, yes." The teen affirmed his voice far away as his attention focused on fiddling with his pocket watch.

Point to the watch in Latimer's hands Alex felt her curiosity get the best of her, "Did your dad give you that? Its design is so intricate. It's quite lovely."

"No," Latimer trailed off. Alex was starting to get concerned by his silence when spoke up again. "…No I found it."

"Found it? Well, is there a person to turn these things into? Someone is probably missing that watch." Alex said thinking back to the LED necklace her dog ate when she was 6; she barely remembers it, but she remembers loving that necklace.

"Yeah…Yeah. I-I should go do that." Latimer stood to punctuate his sentence and started making his way to the school waving behind him frantically as he ran. "I must beg your forgiveness, Miss Alex!"

And he was gone.

 _I… still have no clue where I am. Well… the game continues._

Continuing her lazy wandering for a familiar area Alex was subject to many… injuries. The ground was uneven and Alex was not the most graceful of individuals which led to many bruises and exclamations of "OW! to reverberate around her. The only positive to come of the multiple falls was that her cries of pain alerted Martha to her presence; she must be used to Alex's clumsiness because Martha just looked amused and helped her up as Alex laid on the floor dramatically after her last fall.

"Come on. You look like you could use a cup of nice, hot, leaf water." Martha laughed tugging Alex fully into her feet. "You cannot stay on the floor."

"HAH! You do know me! DOWN WITH TEA! And Martha you know you are the wind beneath my wings."

"Yeah, yeah. But, because your wind had to lift your sorry behind, we are going to the kitchens for tea."

"Humph." Alex fake pouted before grinning, "Okay, but only if you take me to wherever you keep disappearing too."

"Fair enough." Martha agreed pulling Alex in the opposite direct that Alex was going to try next.

 _Well… I would have died in a hallway from starvation._

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alex was bored out of her mind listening to Martha drone on about tea. Alex never understood people's obsession with leaves or beans soaked in water; it was all gross to her. Apparently, though, the tea Martha is making right now is good tea from some teacher and Alex was missing out on having the second and last cup.

"I think I'll live Martha, trust me." Alex laughed leaning away from the tea dramatically.

"More for me," Martha singsong-ed as she started pouring the tea and spoke again when Jenny opened door, "There you are. Come and look what I've got."

Jenny didn't move, but Martha continued speaking, "Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so Cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two," Martha, gesturing towards the tea, finally noticed that Jenny wasn't making a move and looked at Jenny, "What are you standing there for?"

Jenny just breathed in deeply through her nose but said nothing. _Jenny's weird. Is she trying to smell the tea? Brits are WEIRD._

Alex guessed standing trying to inhale tea through the air was weird to Martha too, "Are you all right, Jenny?"

"I must have a cold coming on." Jenny said blandly walking to the table. Alex looked over at Martha to make sure they both found her behavior odd; Martha was looking back.

Martha slowly started talking, "The problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?" Both Alex and Jenny spoke up though Alex less… intensely.

"Mister Smith and Matron. Because it's never going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks." Martha said busing herself with

"Why?" Jenny asked, not overly curious but still strangely to Alex and, unbeknownst to Alex, Martha too. Alex wonders if Jenny had a soft spot for Mister Smith as well. Or maybe the Matron _. Things just got interesting people._

"All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated." Martha apologized to her friend and continued to prepare tea.

"In what way?" Jenny inquired.

"I just can't." Martha said apologetically but with finality.

Jenny did not seem to notice Martha's hesitance or just did not care and carried on pressing, "It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now."  
Martha pinched Alex's leg making her jump slightly and look at Martha. Martha stared hard looking at the door and her then back again.

 _Oh. We are making an escape? Cool with me this girl is beyond weird._

Alex caught on to Martha's plan and began to stand stating, "I really must use the bathroom. I'll be back." Alex walked swiftly and surely towards the door. Looking back before she exited Martha nodded at Alex's non-verbal question to leave the door cracked.

Standing outside the door Alex heard, "Would you like some tea?" followed by a quick yes from Jenny. Martha carried on talking about adding gravy and something called Mutton to the tea. Alex doesn't hear Jenny's response but assumes it's wrong as Martha quickly leaves the room, quickly grabbing Alex's hand, and runs with her away from the kitchens and outside.

"What is going on?" Alex asks loudly as they run only to scream as a burst of green light almost hits their feet. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

But Alex's question goes unanswered as Martha drags her through the school. They both arrived at Mister Smith's door, but instead of knocking Martha bursts right in bring Alex with her.

"They've found us!"

"Yeah, 'they' have!", Alex enthuses only to mutter, "Still don't know who 'they' is, but, you know, they have green light beams so C'est la vie…"

Both Mister Smith and the Matron were standing close together in the room, dressed to the nines. The Matron was in a beautiful blue dress that Alex was personally shocked to see her in or even own. _YOU OWN THAT FEMININITY WOMAN!_

"This is ridiculous." Joan mutters at the same time Mister Smith said, "Martha, I've warned you," exasperated.

 _Must not be the first time they've been interrupted,_ Alex thinks _._

Martha ignored the two's words and continued. "They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." Pointing to the mantelpiece all the color left Martha's face when she didn't not see the watch. She looked over to the man expecting him to know, "Where is it?"

Alex watched Martha search frantically, "Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?" Unsure of what she could do to help, Alex held herself against a wall watching.

"What are you talking about?" Mister smith questioned no seeming too concerned despite his maid's obvious state.

Irritated Marth starts to speak in smaller sentences and pointing towards the mantle for emphasis. "You had a watch. A fob watch, right there."

"Did I?" Confused Mister smith just puts his hands on his hips, "I don't remember."

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Joan spoke up, snarky, looking between Mister Smith and Martha.

"But we need it." Martha put her hand to her head "Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens," moving her hands to point around she continued, "and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?" Martha ended staring at Mister Smith imploringly only to have dawn a look of completely understanding.

"Oh, I see." Martha started nodding her head, glad the Doctor finally understood the situation. Alex's hope for Mister Smith's intelligence fell when he continued, looking at the Matron, grabbing a book, "Cultural differences."

He then turned to Martha holding the book, "It must be so confusing for you, Martha." Martha nodded again not noticing the Mister Smith's tone. "This is what we call a story." The book was then presented like it solved the problem.

 _Oh, boy, you are asking to be slapped. I don't care if I have to sleep outside again, talk to her like that again._ Alex posed herself ready to step in if Mister Smith continues his tone; she was not going to allow her friend to be talked to like that.

Martha just shook her head slowly staring. "Oh, you complete—," Martha stopped angrily. "This is not you." She said pointing him up and down before gesturing to the surroundings. "This is nineteen thirteen!"

"Good. This is nineteen thirteen." Smith said looking down on Martha like she was a child speaking nonese-… _to be fair_ , Alex thought, _I probably wouldn't believe her either…_

"Oh, you can't seriously be that rude, though!" Alex groaned aloud drawing the attention of the Matron who gave her a startled look.

"I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this." Martha voice was filled with regret before slapping Smith clear across the face with a resounding **slap**.

"MARTHA!" Both Alex and Joan call out in shock, but they are ignored by Martha who kept her eyes on Smith.

"Wake up!" Martha yelled at Smith and grabbed him saying, "You're coming back to the Tardis with me."

"How dare— How dare you! I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant." Smith circled batting Martha's hands off him leading her towards the door grabbing Alex similarly. "Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!"

The door slammed shut behind them. _Well… I just got kicked out of somewhere. First time for everything…_

Alex followed Martha listening to her rambling hoping that Martha had a place for them to sleep tonight. "The aliens that were chasing us are here. They are after the doctor, but he needs to be the Doctor!"

"If they want the Doctor isn't it better that he is Mister Smith?"

"No they will just take his watch and kill him. I—"

"Wait"

"—mean we—"

"MARTHA!

"What?"

"There are KILLER aliens!?" Alex scream-whispered in absolute terror at her homicidal partner in crime while Martha just seemed oblivious to Alex's legitimate life-threatening concern.

 _Who in the world gave me the right to make my own friends? I should have had them assigned or ordered. Hello operator? I would like the Safe Friend 4000 please. Yep._

"Well, they can't all be nice, can they? Not all huma—"

"No, No, No! I mean there are KILLER aliens HERE. Here as in right now, here, with us."

"I mean, yes, but they are…"

"And you didn't feel the need to TELL ME ABOUT THEM?!"

"they were shooting at us I didn—"

"This is sort of something that counts as 'important'. This is what I meant at the pub!" Alex rubbed her temples, closing her eyes, and felt her head throb.

"They were only supposed to be after the Doctor though Alex! You tend to freak out and go," Alex wonders if she should be offended by the weird gestures Martha is making with her arms to represent her, "And he's supposed to be well hidden… Something isn't right."

* * *

 **DONE! Well, that is all I have for you this week folks! I am going to be doing most chapters by episode, breaking up any large episodes. This chapter is a fair representation of an average chapter length.**

 **The next chapter (Family of Blood) will come out NEXT Friday, August 25th.**

 **Invalid Entry.**


End file.
